


Caught In The Act

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, In Mark's POV, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just couldn't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

When you arrived home, the living room was empty. "Honey?" you called out as you put the groceries away. Usually your girlfriend was on the couch with her laptop in front of her when you arrived home. It was possible that she was still taking a nap, but she had been asleep for almost two hours before you left to get groceries.  
  
You headed up the spiral staircase and called her name again. The only answer was a quiet, broken moan from the direction of your bedroom. A pulse shot through your body at the sound and you walked carefully to the door, which was open.  
  
On the bed lie your girlfriend, left arm thrown across her eyes, mouth hanging wide open. Her right hand was in her panties, her fingers moving in tight circular motions. Her hips were rolling against her hand while breathy moans escaped from her lips.  
  
"You just couldn't wait for me to come home, could you?" you asked cheekily, and she startled and pulled her hand from between her legs. Her face was flushed pink and she looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I—"  
  
"Don't apologize," you told her, climbing on the bed. You pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "We all have needs sometimes." You worked on distracting her with kisses and tender bites to her neck. Her hand had returned to her panties again, and the noises coming from her mouth were melodious. She jolted when your hand slid into her underwear as well, joining hers in the ministrations of her clit. She cried out at the feeling of having two different hands on her, going at different speeds.  
  
Her neck was now littered with shallow indents from your teeth and burgundy splotches from your lovebites.   
  
When you slipped two fingers into her, her back arched off of the bed and she cried your name, the hand that was in her panties moving furiously, carrying her through her orgasm while the other dug into the bed sheets so hard her knuckles had gone white. When she finally stopped trembling, you removed your hand and kissed her forehead. She sighed contentedly and rolled onto her side, already beginning to drift off. You chuckled and lay down behind her, wrapping your arms around her.   
  
You were both asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
